Jurassic Park: Summer Holiday Chaos
by MasterShaper
Summary: What happens when you cross summer vacation and Jurassic Park? Chaos! Please R&R!
1. The New Residents

**The New Discovery**

"Spinosaurus Egypticus! What a find!" Dr. Henry Wu exclaimed. "Yes, Wu my boy, this thing is a Spinosaurus!" confirmed Dr. Louis Burton, Jurassic Park's resident paleontologist. As the two excited scientists jumped around with glee, computer expert Dennis Nedry was calling the Biosyn company, InGen's biggest rival. "Dodgson, we have a new species!" said Nedry, his face flushed red with excitement. "Really? Which is it?" asked Lewis Dodgson, chief of the 'Reverse Engineering' department at Biosyn. "Spino-something. When do I get my money?" Nedry demanded. "Soon enough, soon enough," said Dodgson, hanging up.

At the laboratory on Isla Sorna, Wu and Burton were watching a new egg hatch. A hatchling Gojirasaurus poked its head out. "Here, little one. Awwww…..," John Hammond crooned. The Gojirasaurus squealed, causing Hammond to stroke its head, whilst handing it over to Burton. "Put her with the adult. Be ready with tranquilizers in case the adult gets…er….. violent," ordered Hammond. As Burton headed out, Hammond turned to stare at Wu. "Any new species?" he asked. "I don't know sir. We have 25 new amber encased mosquitos, none have been through scanning yet," the geneticist replied. "Get to it! We have only a year left to opening day!" snapped Hammond, walking out of the lab and slamming the door. Wu sighed, picking up a phone, "Burton, you'd setter hurry. Old Johnny's getting cranky," he said. He picked up a block of amber, peering at the mosquito inside, hoping that it at least had preserved blood inside. As soon as Burton entered, the two scientists set to work.

Just as they had finished with the 25th amber block, Muldoon strode into the lab, nearly knocking over a gene sequencer. "We have two frozen dinosaurs now. The Antarctic search teams say that they found a Kronosaurus and a Plesiosaurus," said Muldoon in his calm voice. "How dare they! More work! Gimme a break!" exclaimed Wu, yanking open a drawer and taking a swig from a bottle labeled 'Iodine'. "Wu, you mad! Iodine's toxic! Stop that!" yelled Burton and Muldoon in unison. "Hehehe, its whiskey inside. Just didn't want Hammond to know that I drink and gene splice," said the now slightly tipsy Wu. When Hammond came in the lab to ask how much work had been done, he was greeted by three drunk men singing 'Mamma Mia' in drunk voices. "What the!" Hammond exclaimed, suddenly spotting the 'Iodine' bottle on the table. He shook his head and left the three drunks in the lab, still singing.

Muldoon was supervising the unloading of the two frozen dinosaurs at the East Dock. Burton was pacing around the enormous coolant filled containers, muttering something about 'work' and lovey-doveys'. The two men followed the cargo crew to the specially built thawing chambers near the labs. Hammond met them at the door. "We have 16 new species! Hmmmm, this amber batch was a good one!" he sang. Muldoon and Burton headed to the lab, where Nedry was trying to bribe Wu with a candy bar. "Nope, you're not gonna touch the embryos. And nope, you wont touch the eggs either," said Wu. "Ah, to hell with you, Wu!" shouted Nedry, stuffing the whole candy bar into his mouth as he left the lab. "Pig," muttered Wu, turning to Burton, "Wanna see the new species?" "Sure! Come Muldoon, lets see if ya have anymore carnivore friends," said Burton, tapping several keys on a keyboard. The screen showed a list:

**Species**

**DNA Can Create –Embryos**

**New/Old**

Allosaurus

2

New

Apatosaurus

5

New

Amargasaurus

8

New

Carnotaurus

6

New

Deinonychus

3

New

Dimetrodon

1

New

Hypsilophodont

14

New

Maiasaura

4

New

Metriacanthosaurus

6

New

Microceratops

11

New

Mamenchisaurus

3

New

Pachycephalosaurus

5

New

Procompsognathid

23

New

Pterodactyl

9

New

Skybax

1

New

Utahraptor

1

New

Velociraptor

7

New

"Whew, lots of carnivores," Muldoon commented. "It's worrying me though. Some of those species have been presumed to be the most vicious of the dinosaurs," said Burton. "Don't worry. The new TNT-Chips are arriving tomorrow," said Wu. The three of them remembered the function of the Chips: to detonate a segment of the spine belonging to the creature in which it was implanted, causing death or severe irreversible paralysis, rendering reconstructive surgery useless. It was a terrible restraint method, the Chips being triggered by a blackout of the 'Safety' radio waves, which were broadcasted from the computer center managed by Ray Arnold and Nedry. In event of a blackout, the Chips had a backup broadcaster powered by a generator, preventing the deaths of the dinosaurs in the event of a power blackout. Grafted to the spines of adult dinosaurs which were about to be shipped to Isla Nublar, the Chips could not be removed except through precise and delicate orthopedic surgery.

What other restraint methods do we have?" asked Burton, who wasn't exactly the most up-to-date person on Isla Sorna. "We have the lysine contingency, tranquilizer guns, tasers, 250 miles of electric fencing, Snagger Tanks, and the brand new ConstuPorta Cages, which are built around a tranquilized dinosaur," said Muldoon. "Oh, I forgot, Hammond ordered some underwater mines," Wu cut in. "Well that shows he knows what kinda creatures he's breeding here," observed Muldoon. The three of them nodded in silent agreement, wondering how many vicious residents Jurassic Park would eventually house.

Author's Note: How was the fic so far? Please R& R. Thanks a lot!


	2. First Shipment

**The First Shipping**

The first adult dinosaurs were being shipped to Isla Nublar, where the dinosaurs would be confined by the electric fencing that separated various species from each other. Muldoon and Wu had been sent to Nublar for site inspection, but Burton was left on Isla Sorna to care for the bulk of the dinosaurs, which were still there. Burton had lost much of his fear for the vicious dinosaurs during the veterinary inspections, and yet Hammond had decided to hire that vet James Harding from the San Diego Zoo. 'What a fool,' he thought, Harding was more of an ornithologist (avian expert)! Moreover, how dare Hammond send Harding to Nublar, when Burton had been more experienced with the precious livestock! Truly, life was unfair. As he examined a pile of Parasaurolophus droppings, he noted that it had ingested some West Indian Lilac berries. "CRAP! Now I have to destroy more bushes!" he yelled, tearing at his hair. "ARGH!" he yelled as he realized that he had just lathered his hair with the droppings….

On Isla Nublar.

Hammond smiled at Wu, Muldoon, Arnold, and (ugh)Nedry across the dinner table in his bungalow. "The computer programs are perfect, the dinosaurs are healthy, and a new shipment's due this week," he said, complimenting each of the four men in turn. "Ah, Wu, I forgot to tell you this: All 24 Hamachi Hood Gene Sequencers are arriving in the next shipment from Sorna. I've ordered 30 Nishihara Gene Sequencers to be placed on Isla Sorna instead," he said, swallowing a spoonful of ginger ice-cream. "John, I'm saying this again, I don't like the idea of Velociraptors being shipped here! They've slaughtered 3 workers already! Please listen to logic!" Muldoon suddenly shouted. "Now, now. Where's the fun in having a Tyrannosaurus at best? The Raptors will bring the money rolling in!" Hammond exclaimed, starting to laugh. "Very well," said Muldoon rising from his chair, "I shall resign my post as warden. And, I shall take this story to the press," he hissed in a dangerously soft voice. There was a crash as Nedry choked on his coffee and fell out of his chair. Hammond stood up, putting a soothing hand on Muldoon's shoulder. "Don't be so worried, Muldoon. I'll still bring the Raptors in, BUT," he added seeing Muldoon's face, "I'll also order some rocket launchers with laser sights, grenades and maybe a few landmines. Happy?" he asked. "You'd better," was all that Muldoon said before storming out of the bungalow. Hammond sighed. Turning to the three remaining employees, he said, "Now, who feels like more ice-cream?" Nedry, who had just been given CPR, raised his hand. 'Pig,' Hammond thought, beckoning to Maria, his serving girl.

Arnold and Wu were in the computer center, reviewing the motion sensor feeds. "Hmmmm, the Dilophosaurus seems to be quite agitated today. I'll get Harding to check on her," said Arnold. "May I check the counts?" asked Wu. "Why not?" replied Arnold, punching a few keys and standing aside. Wu read of the screen:

**Total Species : 26**

**Total Dinosaurs : 59**

**Dinosaurs -**

**Expected -**

**Found -**

**Allosaurus**

**2**

**2**

**Amargasaurus**

**3**

**3**

**Apatosaurus**

**1**

**1**

**Brachiosaurus**

**2**

**2**

**Carnotaurus**

**2**

**2**

**Deinonychus**

**1**

**1**

**Dilophosaurus**

**3**

**3**

**Dimetrodon**

**1**

**1**

**Hadrosaur**

**1**

**1**

**Hypsilophodont**

**5**

**5**

**Maiasaura**

**2**

**2**

**Mamenchisaurus**

**1**

**1**

**Metriacanthosaurus**

**2**

**2**

**Microceratops**

**3**

**3**

**Othnielia**

**1**

**1**

**Pachycephalosaurus**

**2**

**2**

**Parasaurolophus**

**3**

**3**

**Procompsognathid**

**17**

**17**

**Pterodactyl**

**1**

**1**

**Skybax**

**1**

**1**

**Spinosaurus**

**N/A**

**N/A- Next shipment**

**Stegosaurus**

**2**

**2**

**Triceratops**

**1**

**1**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex**

**1**

**1**

**Utahraptor**

**1**

**1**

**Velociraptor**

**N/A**

**N/A- Next shipment**

**Total:**

**Species : 26/26**

**Dinosaurs: 59/59**

"**Well, all seems well. When are the Spinosaurs and Velociraptors arriving?" asked Wu. "In the next shipment. That's why Hammond persuaded Muldoon with the weapons. He knows tons about Raptors, plus, a whole lot more regarding weapons," said Arnold, lighting his 17th cigarette for the evening, "Besides, those weapons Hammond persuaded Muldoon with are arriving in that very shipment, too." At his workplace, Nedry was busy programming a 'trapdoor command'. When he came to the kicker, he paused, thinking. By the time five seconds had elapsed, 'White Rabbit Object' had been programmed. Belching with satisfaction Nedry grabbed a Coke and downed half the can in one gulp.**

**On Isla Sorna.**

"**Careful, that cargo cost more than your ship!" yelled Burton at the cargo crewman who was handling the tranquilized Spinosaurus in a reinforced container. He watched the container being chained to the deck, together with the other containers. Checking the cargo manifest, he ticked the box next to 'Spnsrs/Egypticus' and 'Vlcrptr/Mongoliensis'. Flipping the page, he grinned at what he saw. "Dunno how Muldoon did it, but he got the weapons!" he called to Lori Ruso, second-in-command geneticist, who was sprinting towards the dock. As soon as she saw him, she squealed. "Burton, they hatched!" she shouted. "Finally! Where're they?" he asked. "The Kronosaurus is in the first tank and the Plesiosaur's in the second. Oh, Burton you must see them!" she said, yanking him toward the jeep that ran to the labs and the tanks.**

**The two scientists watched the baby Kronosaurus tearing a fish apart. Then they watched the baby Plesiosaur swimming gracefully, chasing tiny fishes. "Why aren't they housed together?" a passing worker asked. "They're natural enemies. They'll slaughter each other," replied Lori, walking towards the hatchery. Burton went to the parking lot outside. He hopped in a jeep and headed to the docks. He had to ensure the safety of a Mamenchisaurus that was being lifted on board with a crane. 'Lucky this one's not fully grown. Or they'll have one heck of a time keeping that neck on board,' he mused. Mamenchisaurus had the longest neck of all the Dinosauria, and being a Sauropod, it weighed several tons, too. Sighing, he gave clearance to leave to the cargo crew and went to the worker's mess. 'Maybe I'll get a coffe,' he thought. Locking the electric harbor fence and gate, he drove off.**

**Back on Isla Nublar**

**Wu had just gotten of the phone with Lori Ruso. He headed to the computer center, planning to tell Hammond about the two new species that had been successfully cloned: Kronosaurus and Plesiosaur. Entering the computer center, he saw Nedry shouting at Hammond. "You underpay me!" the slob bellowed. "I am paying you what you bid, you slob!" retorted Hammond. "When you contracted me for this job, you never told me what I had to expect! Three billion fields! Security! You think all this automation is easy to program! As a matter of fact, I'm prepared to quit! I guess you should also know that Lewis Dodgson has been bugging me to steal embryos! I'll do that," Nedry yelled, pointing a Babe Ruth Bar at Hammond. "Well, I'm not paying you more!" said Hammond, puffing out his chest, "Arnold, Muldoon, Wu, back me up!" Arnold stared at Hammond. Then he spoke, "You should pay him more, John. You can see his desperation already!" Within ten minutes, Nedry was happily drinking a Coke, after Muldoon, Arnold, and Wu had persuaded Hammond to increase his paycheck. Hammond had stormed out of the computer center, saying that Nedry was a greedy slob. Wu caught up with Hammond in the corridor. "We have two newborn dinosaurs. Plus, Lori just told me that two new species' DNA has been extracted on Isla Sorna," he reported. "Excellent! I assume that the Kronosaurus and Plesiosaurus have been born healthy! What are the two others?" Hammond said, cheering up. "Gallimimus and Ankylosaurus, sir. Good night," said Wu, turning towards the labs. He had a secret project nearing completion, and he would be damned if it were to be left unfinished.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all readers! Please R&R.**


	3. Inspection Time

**The Inspection Tour**

After five years of hard work, Jurassic Park was nearly ready for the Grand Opening. The opening was conveniently at the start of the summer holidays, giving hope to Jurassic Park administration that school children would bug their parents into a weekend at Jurassic Park. The reason why the park was _nearly_ ready lay in the dinosaurs, some of which were too vicious. For instance, the Allosaurus had killed six workers and maimed two before it was trapped with a Snagger Tank. Even the Ankylosaurus, a herbivore, had somehow clubbed a worker to death with its club-ended tail. These incidents worried Management, for if the dinosaurs were to get loose, they knew it would be a bloodbath. Which was why John Hammond was perpetually in the Control Room, observing the dinosaurs within their enclosures. The phone rang and his Nedry picked it up. "Hammond, its Gennaro. Says he's gotta talk to you," said Nedry, burping loudly. Hammond took the receiver from him, "What do you want, Gennaro?" "Your investors are snapping at my heels, Hammond! I had to promise them a very thorough on site inspection. Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, and Ellie Sattler have agreed to visit the island." "Donald, you know how I hate inspections. They slow down all the works!" Hammond growled. "I understand your feelings. Nevertheless, be ready for the four of us. We'll be there for 48 hours this weekend. A warning: no inspection, funding gets pulled," said Gennaro flatly, hanging up. Hammond slammed the receiver down, turning to Arnold. "Tell the workers to ready five hotel rooms in the Hotel Triassic. We're having some pre-opening guests," he said, rubbing his temples.

Several people were clustered around a Velociraptor fossil, using brushes and chisels to remove sand as well as rock that were covering the fossil. Doctors Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler were among those people. "Wonder when Hammond's gonna turn up," said Grant to Sattler. "Dunno, probably he's lost," she replied. Both of them grimaced at this. The badlands near Montana were ever changing, contrary to normal belief, hence it was easy to get lost. Out of the blue, a helicopter came down not thirty feet from the dig site. "Cover it, quick!" yelled Alan, making a beeline for the chopper. He slapped the windscreen, "Shut it off! Shut it off, damn it!" Just as soon as the engines shut off, an old man dressed in white stepped out. He hurried to Grant, shook his hand and introduced himself, "John Hammond, pleased to meet you."

An enraged Doctor Ellie Sattler stormed into the team's storage caravan, shouting, "All right, who's the jerk!" Grant caught her before she could do anything drastic. "This is John Hammond, our sponsor. He wants us to visit his park," he explained. She stared at him, "Why would he need us, paleontologists, of all people?" "Don't worry, my park's right up your alley," he said. "And now, my jet's waiting at Choteau. Have you packed your things yet?" he asked, smiling.

An Hour Later

The two paleontologists were seated in Hammond's personal chopper, together with Dr. Ian Malcolm, a Chaos Theory mathematician, InGen's legal counsel Donald Gennaro, and Hammond himself. "You will be amazed by the wonders of my park," said Hammond, "And please sign-off on the my park if its to your satisfaction. Ah, there it is!" The chopper was approaching an island, lush and green. "Watch out, the wind shears are quite rough!" warned Hammond, as the chopper made a rough descent between two cliffs. Malcolm noticed a cluster of buildings on a low hill at the centre of the island, overlooking a lake. He thought he saw some strange moving shapes, but put the thought out of his mind when they made a touchdown.

Two jeeps were waiting, a Tyrannosaurus skull and the words Jurassic Park emblazoned on the doors. A man hopped out of the jeep, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Welcome to Jurassic Park! I'm Ed Regis and I'm your guide," he said. The very puzzled scientists, lawyer, and mathematician were ushered into the jeeps, which headed along a tarred road through not one, but _three_ electrified gates. "You keep heavy game here?" Malcolm asked Hammond, gesturing towards the gates, which were labeled '**Do Not Touch!** **High Electrical Voltage! 10 000 Volts', **followed by a picture of a hand and a lightning bolt. "Just wait and you'll see," chuckled Hammond. After a left hairpin turn, the jeeps were trundling through open fields, with clusters of trees and forest here and there. Ellie Sattler was looking through a brochure Hammond had given her, "Are these ride names? I'm seeing exhibits named after dinosaurs." Alan suddenly grabbed her head, turning it to her right. She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by the sight she beheld. A herd of Apatosaurs were drinking from a lake, with dozens of Parasaurolophus drinking and bathing at the same lake. "How in the name of Pythagoras did you accomplish this!" exclaimed Malcolm. Gennaro was dumbfounded, saying, "We're gonna make a fortune with this place." Grant and Ellie had run towards the lake, followed by Hammond. "How is this possible?" asked Grant in an awestruck voice. "I'll show you," said Hammond, shooing them back into the jeeps.

The jeeps parked at the buildings Malcolm had seen earlier, which Hammond explained was the lab and Visitor Center. They entered, and were greeted by a Tyrannosaurus fossil suspended in an attacking pose over a brachiosaurus fossil. As they walked up the stairs, they saw a banner that read, 'WHEN DINOSAURS WALKED THE EARTH' Hammond and Regis led them to an amphitheatre, seating them in chairs with locking bars. The screen came to life, showing an image of John Hammond. "Hello John," the image said. The REAL John Hammond replied, "Hello, John. I'll be needing a sample of blood. YOUR blood." He then proceeded to prick the image's finger and explain about the miracle of cloning. The show then went on with the images of Hammond multiplying into two, four, eight, sixteen, and so on until the screen was full of John Hammonds. The Johns were then replaced by a DNA strand named Mr. DNA. "Hello, you cowpokes! I'm here to explain how our dinosaurs are made! We first extract DNA from amber encased mosquitoes. These mosquitoes we examine, in the hope that they might have sucked dinosaur blood before landing on tree branches, getting killed by oozing resin, and become amber encased. The dinosaur DNA which has been preserved for millions of years remained there, until Jurassic Park scientists came along.

The scientists drill a hole leading straight to the mosquito. A specialized syringe is then used to extract the contents of the insect, which is then labeled and stored. The extracted stuff is then scanned by our geneticists, who determine whether preserved Dino DNA is to be found in the insect contents. Once the DNA is determined to be present, our gene sequencers show us the gaps in the DNA strand, telling us where and how much DNA has been lost but can be replaced. Taking DNA from various animals, such as lizards and birds, we fill in the holes, and insert the DNA into an artificial egg. Now," Mr. DNA paused dramatically, "We can hatch a baby dinosaur!" The screen showed a dinosaur hatching and stomping around. "Thank you for viewing this show! Enjoy the lab tour you are about to experience! For those who need to 'do business', the toilets are on the left side of the corridor, seeya!" said Mr. DNA, before the screen shut off.

As the group of inspectors entered the lab, a slender Chinese man greeted them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Wu, head geneticist and your lab tour guide. Please turn off cell phones, walkmans, and other electrical gadgets. These might release electrical discharges that can deform unhatched dinosaurs. And remember, see, but don't touch!" They were then led to a room with shelves lining the walls. "This," Wu said, "is the amber room. All our amber encased insects are here, labeled according to species produced, DNA present, and viability. Have a good look, because we're moving on."

The next room contained dozens of stainless steel boxes arranged in concentric circles around four cone shaped towers in the center of the room. "The boxes are our Hamachi-Hood gene sequencers. The towers are the Cray XMP Supercomputers, which power the sequencers, as well as the Virtual Reality DNA gap detectors," said Wu, gesturing towards several men and women who were seemingly playing with thin air. All of them wore plastic helmets with face-covering plates. The Crays hummed with gigantic sized data transmission, filling all room's occupants with awe.

They moved on to the next room. The door was electrically locked, which Dr. Wu had to unlock with a Security Card, a password, a retinal scan, _AND _a fingerprint scan. The door opened, revealing a second door, which was transparent. A sign on the door caught every visitor's attention. It read: Vacuum sealed door. Electrified with 2000 Volts. Authorized personnel only. Toxic and hazardous substances containment. Fertilized egg storage. Dr. Wu unlocked it with a fingerprint, voice print, and Security Card scan. They entered the room, which contained over a hundred eggs, as well as a computer bank, a wall-length freezer, and a rack of test tubes. "The freezer contains dinosaur embryos, which are kept viable with liquid nitrogen immersion. The computer controls the locks on the freezer, the rack, and the door. The test tubes contain many different toxins, beta-alkaloids, and substances which are too dangerous for humans to even touch. These eggs contain embryos, and will soon hatch. Should the hatchlings be deformed, we use a test tube's contents to….er….. put it out of it's misery," finished Wu, moving towards another door which read 'Hatchery and Nursery'.

They saw several dinosaurs hatching, and a lady was playing with a baby Metriacanthosaurus, which already had its spinal ridge. A baby Velociraptor was napping in a corner, and several baby Pachycephalosaurs were butting each other, squealing happily. "Why do you bother to create more eggs? Wont the dinosaurs breed by themselves?" asked Alan. "All our dinosaurs are female," replied Wu. "How do you tell a dinosaur's gender? Do your workers go out there and look up the dinosaur's skirts?" asked Malcolm, looking at Hammond. "We deny them the 'Y' chromosome before birth. All vertebrates, humans included, start life as females. It just takes a hormone at the precise moment to produce a male," answered Wu, "Well, I've gotta get back to work, so see you later." As he walked away, Malcolm turned to Hammond. "this will guarantee the failure of your park," he said. "Fiddlesticks, Malcolm! I trust Dr. Wu and his team," retorted Hammond. "But anyways, lets head to the computer center, before the park tour begins," the smiling old man said.

They were in the computer center, being entertained by Chief Technician Ray Arnold, when a worker rushed in, followed by two kids, a boy and a girl. "Grandpa!" they yelled. "Kids!" Hammond replied, beaming. Turning to the inspectors, he said, "These young ruffians are Lex and Tim, my grandchildren! They've agreed to join us for the inspection. Their mother's having a divorce, so, here they are! Ah, the tour's starting!" he said, glancing at a clock. As they walked out of the room, Gennaro could be heard cursing Hammond under his breath.

They all waited at the Visitor Center entrance, spotting the two driverless cars that were heading towards them. "These run on buried tracks," said Ed Regis, pointing at a groove on the road. "Spared no expense," chuckled Hammond. They quickly entered the cars, a grumbling Ed Regis sitting with the kids in one, and the other adults sitting in the second. Hammond waved to them as they left the Center, moving down a track to a pair of wooden looking doors. A voice on the car's radios announced, "This is the voice of Richard Kiley. We spared no expense! Welcome to Jurassic Park!" The doors opened automatically, the dramatic effect enhanced by some lit oil torches.

In the twilight, they all gazed in wonder at the dinosaurs, which were nocturnal and therefore beginning their various activities. From the frilled Dilophosaurs that spit at the car to the massive Spinosaurus, the ride went off without a hitch. They then enjoyed a splendid dinner, followed by a 'Night Safari' on a suspension bridge. The next morning, they rode cable cars that moved among the Pterodactyls and the Skybaxes. The ride was followed by lunch on the Jungle River Barge. By the next evening, Jurassic park was endorsed by four awed adults and two squealing children. With their signatures and testimonials, Jurassic Park was declared safe for human visitors.


	4. The Chaos Begins

**The Chaos Begins**

The grand opening of Jurassic Park was attended by over 800 people, with free accommodation as well as rides. The dinosaurs were all seen for the first time by members of the public. Even after the free three days two nights, the park had at least 1000 bookings, accounting for a 2 month queue. Dozens of schools were clamoring to be the first to organize a field trip to Jurassic Park. But unknown to Jurassic Park's management, Biosyn, InGen's rival, was planning to send industrial spies over to the park….

Biosyn Complex, Cupertino, California

Lewis Dodgson loaded a pistol. Tossing it into a black suitcase, he then picked up a coil of black rope. He yelled, "Hey, Baselton, catch!" The heavyset professor turned and caught the rope. He was about to say something when he received a nasty jolt. "Damn it, Lew, I told you not to use the ZappeRope on me!" he growled. The other man shrugged, tossing the rope into the suitcase. "Where's King? He's an hour late!" said Dodgson. The door burst open and Howard King rushed in with a carton of eggs. Or what looked like eggs, anyway. "Here're the Flare grenades, Lew," he said. Baselton and Dodgson each took one grenade, examining the smoke and flare pins. Dodgson smiled. "The plane's leaving in an hour. We're going to Jurassic Park," he said, grinning maniacally.

Isla Nublar

Hammond was showing a group of Japanese investors around. He was leading them towards the suspension bridge that was 20 feet above ground level. The investors were extremely happy to have had their money paid back, with interest. They also could come and go to Jurassic Park anytime. "Now, my investors, we are above the Triceratops enclosure," Hammond announced to the excited men and women. They saw several adult Triceratops grazing with a baby one. "I thought you said they can't breed," a Japanese woman said. "Oh, yes they can't breed. We just put the baby in the enclosure, they will adopt it as their own young," Hammond replied. They walked on towards the next enclosure, where the bridge was 50 feet above ground level. "Here we have the Carnotaurus. These dinosaurs can change colors like a chameleon. This is because we used chameleon DNA to clone them. Lets see if we can spot one," Hammond said, whipping out a torchlight. "This torchlight will cause them to be slightly visible when it shines on them. This is because they take 1 second to change colors," Hammond said, shining the torchlight around. They suddenly spotted a massive 25 foot tall dinosaur, drinking at a pond. The investors screamed, they weren't expecting dinosaurs THIS big. "Oh, we have larger specimens. Would you like to see them?" Hammond asked, leading them above the Maiasaurs, or the 'Good Mother Lizards', which were 30 foot long herbivores.

At the Jurassic Park harbor, three men disguised as Arabs were striding towards the shuttle bus. They had a hotel booking, and they were entitled to some 'souvenirs'. In the bus, King nudged Dodgson, "Psst, this is giving me the creeps!" "Shut up. We have all the equipment necessary. See, even Baselton's chilling," Dodgson retorted, pointing at the sleeping professor. "OK, here's the plan: We head to the computer center at twilight, knock out the guards, technicians, and that ass Nedry. Then we turn of the fences, allowing the dinosaurs to run loose. In the pandemonium, the labs will be ripe for plundering," Dodgson said, clutching his suitcase closer.

That evening, the three 'Arabs' headed to the computer center. Before the guards could do anything, they were knocked out with Valium-filled darts. Whipping out a blowtorch, King was cutting through the locks when Robert Muldoon, Hammond and Wu saw them. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Hammond shouted. Muldoon leveled his pistol on them, while Wu pulled out a taser stun gun. "Quick!" Dodgson shouted, kicking the damaged door open. As the three entered the room, Nedry screamed at seeing Dodgson. "Dodgson, stay away! I'm armed!" screamed Nedry, pointing a taser at them. Baselton shot him with a Valium dart, knocking him out. As King worked on the fences, they knocked out Ray Arnold as well. They turned at hearing noises to see at least twenty guards rushing into the computer center. Panicking, they fled through a service door, which led to the dinosaur enclosures. The guards stopped, not daring to enter the service corridor. Hammond stepped forward and locked the door, saying, "We'll let them run. The dinosaurs will deal with them." Yet they were oblivious to the fact that the fences were down, enabling some dinosaurs to break free….

The three fleeing men had somehow ended up in the Pachycephalosaurus enclosure. "Watch out!" yelled King, as a 20 foot Pachy charged at Baselton. Too late. The professor went flying with a loud CRACK from his backside. Dodgson was climbing the deactivated fence, saving his own skin. King dashed towards the fence, hoping that he wouldn't be sighted by a Pachy But a Pachy did see him, bellowing and lowering its head. As King and Dodgson climbed the fence, the Pachy crashed into the fence, bringing it down. The two men ran away screaming as the Pachys stampeded after them. Baselton, on the other hand, was trying to prop himself up. With a jolt of pain, he realized that his pelvis and several ribs were broken. Lying down in pain, he moaned. A chirping woke him up. He saw several 3 foot tall dinosaurs standing and watching him. "Shit! Compys!" he shrieked as the Procompsognathids started to chew on him. One bit his neck, and he was silenced forever.

Tourists ran screaming as a Tyrannosaurus chased them. The fearsome beast had already eaten two tourists, and was still hungry. Several tourists had been chased by a group of Gallimimus, and were shivering in the emergency bunkers. But some tourists had been saved by the Apatosaurs, which had batted away the Velociraptors chasing them with their 40 foot tails. Now those tourists were up in trees, nursing their wounds. The suspension bridge had been torn down by a Spinosaurus, which ate thirteen tourists before engaging in a battle with several Carnotaurus. The remaining tourists ran into a bunker, fearing for their lives. Even the herbivores were being hostile: the moody Ankylosaurus had bashed a tourist running from it. In short, the tourists were being terrorized by the dinosaurs.

The Management of Jurassic Park were all watching these through the motion sensors and video cameras. Horrified, Hammond had suggested turning off the safety wave broadcast for the TNT-Chips. Nedry and Arnold, who had been revived, were furiously issuing orders to the capture crews. Muldoon and Harding had gone off in a gas-powered jeep. Nedry looked up from his keyboard. "Capture crews moving in," he said, chewing on a fistful of potato chips. All who were present in the room stared at the screens. They saw several Pachycephalosaurs being trapped with electric nets. "Fences unable to power up. Circuits open," droned the computer. "Damn! The dinosaurs broke the fences!" snapped Arnold, flipping over his keyboard. "Turn on the…..ARGH!" yelled Nedry as a Triceratops crashed into the computer center. Just as it lowered its horns to charge, a tranquilizer dart hit it, knocking it out. Muldoon stepped in through the gaping hole that had been the computer center wall. "Sorry 'bout that. The bitch was stampeding," he calmly said.

"Snagger Tanks ready!" a rugged man asked. "Ready!" a dozen voices replied. The foreman watched as the Tanks surrounded several Stegosaurs. The dinosaurs were quickly clamped into surrender by the Tank's padded clamps. Snuffling and lowing, the beasts were moved away to their enclosure. Elsewhere, Harding was aiming his tranquilizer gun at a Spinosaurus. The sail-backed dinosaur roared, turning and charging at the terrified veterinarian. Suddenly, the Spinosaurus was stopped by several Velociraptors that pounced on it and clung to its sides, fighting very viciously and very literally with tooth and claws. "Quick! It's distracted!" screamed Harding. An extra large electric net was shot at the dinosaur, followed by two more from different directions. But the enraged dinosaur clawed them off, snapping its crocodilian jaws at the capture crews. Before harding could do anything, he found himself under the Spinosaur's massive claws, being pinned down while the beast's jaws closed in…..

Hammond was talking to his investors in a bunker. "My dear investors, this problem will be over soon. Half the dinosaurs have been tranquilized or captured," he said soothingly. "How many dinosaurs did you breed on this island!" Mr. Hishi Busok, an investor, demanded. "Er… at least 396 dinosaurs," Hammond replied. "Screw you! I'm leaving!" an American investor shouted, heading for the bunker door. "No! Wait for the signal!" shouted Hammond. Too late, the investor found himself being faced by an Allosaurus. The Allosaurus tore him open with its claws, spilling his intestines out onto the ground. The fearsome dinosaur then roared, marking its kill by urinating on the bunker. The investors all fled down the bunker's narrow steps, screaming things like, "Ewww, ammonia essence!" "My fur coat!" "I want my money back!" and all sorts of nonsense. Hammond was just locking the door when the Allosaurus broke through the door, snapping its jaws. Panicking, Hammond stepped backwards, pushing the switch that lowered a steel door over the stairwell. As he rejoined the group of scared investors he said, "Please do not attempt to run. The dinosaurs have us surrounded."


	5. The Chaos On Isla Nublar

**The Chaos On Isla Nublar**

Lewis Dodgson ran. He didin't care to where, he ran. Ran from the enraged Dimetrodon that was pursuing him. He stopped, panting. "Blasted dinosaurs…. Whew…. Just got away…….ARGH!" he screamed, seeing a herd of Gallimimus charging towards him. Before he could turn to run, the herd of running dinosaurs stampeded over him. "AHHHHHHH!" he yelled, feeling his legs and right arm break under the dinosaur's claws. The Gallimimus then decided to stop and start sniffing at him. The dinosaurs hesitated, moving to and fro around him. As he picked up a rock with his unbroken arm, he spotted an infant Gallimimus, making its way towards him. He threw the rock. Squealing, the infant Gallimimus stepped back, where an adult dinosaur muzzled it. Dodgson groaned. This was going to be a long day…..

Back at the computer center, Arnold and Nedry were bringing up the motion sensor counts to check on the dinosaurs. The count read:

**Species : 29**

**Dinosaurs-**

**Expected**

**Found**

**Allosaurus**

**2**

**2**

**Amargasaurus**

**16**

**12**

**Ankylosaurus**

**9**

**8**

**Apatosaurus**

**11**

**9**

**Brachiosaurus**

**11**

**10**

**Carnotaurus**

**10**

**5**

**Deinonychus**

**13**

**13**

**Dilophosaurus**

**8**

**8**

**Dimetrodon**

**15**

**12**

**Gallimimus**

**15**

**15**

**Hadrosaurus**

**18**

**9**

**Hypsilophodont**

**13**

**13**

**Maiasaura**

**13**

**8**

**Mamenchisaurus**

**8**

**3**

**Metriacanthosaurus**

**18**

**17**

**Microceratops**

**23**

**19**

**Othnielia**

**11**

**6**

**Pachycephalosaurus**

**16**

**13**

**Parasaurolophus**

**19**

**12**

**Procompsognathid**

**69**

**64**

**Pterodactyl**

**25**

**25**

**Skybax**

**8**

**8**

**Spinosaurus**

**3**

**3**

**Stegosaurus**

**16**

**14**

**Styracosaurus**

**13**

**10**

**Triceratops**

**14**

**12**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex**

**2**

**2**

**Utahraptor**

**4**

**4**

**Velociraptor**

**6**

**6**

**Total:**

**Species: 29/ 29**

**Dinosaurs: 342/ 409**

Nedry whistled. "Johnny's gonna be mad when he sees this," he said. "What will make me mad?" a voice questioned from behind Nedry. "John, you should see this. The dinosaurs are out of control!" Arnold exclaimed. "Good God!" Hammond yelled, "Nearly a quarter of the dinosaurs seem to be dead!" "They can't help it. It's their nature" said Wu, stepping into the room. Looking at the screen, he commented, "They're forming a true Jurassic equilibrium." "Equilibrium or not, they are killing themselves AND tourists out there!" Hammond shouted. "Not all. And observe how the strongest of the carnivores are not affected, population wise," Arnold said. Hammond turned to face him, "Get the fences up and running! On all the paddocks that have been cleared of intruders, that is." Nedry shrugged, turned to his computer, and shouted, "Hey, two people are in the carnivore paddocks!" "What! Let me see!" Hammond bellowed, thrusting his face at Nedry's monitor. He smiled, "Lew Dodgson and his accomplice! One must have gotten away but these two aren't going anywhere!" He turned to Nedry. "Which paddock are they in?" he asked. "Utahraptor and Skybax," Arnold replied with a shudder. "Are all the Utahraptors and Skybaxes in their paddocks?" Hammond asked, in a funny tone. "No. The Skybaxes are all in their aviary but the Utahraptors are loose," Nedry replied. "Never mind, since we have regained power, lock the Skybax aviary. It's feeding time," Hammond said, staring at Dodgson's remaining accomplice, Howard King, who was on screen.

King entered the seemingly safe place. Odd, there seem to be bars surrounding the area, he thought. Suddenly, the door behind him clicked. "Electrical seal in place Vacuum seal in effect. Door electrified," droned a voice from a speaker next to the door. "What the," King began, but was interrupted by a loud screeching. He looked up, and screamed, seeing a flying dinosaur swooping down towards him. Feeling a warmth in his pants, he knew that he had wet his pants. "Argh, help! Somebody, please!" he shouted as the Skybax grabbed him with its claws. It flew upwards, with him screaming away. He closed his eyes, hoping to die in his sleep (he doubted he could sleep that fast). He opened his eyes, however, to see the horrifying sight _seven_ more Skybax flying towards him. As they chewed at his body and face, he regretted that he had not said goodbye to his son before leaving for the island. Then all went black for Howard King.

A group of Chinese tourists were cowering in a lavatory. The steel door was badly dented, with the persistent ramming from a Metriacanthosaurus. Even the ceiling was beginning to cave in, with the steel supports bending. They screamed as the ceiling caved in on them, showering them with plaster, steel, and wood. "Kau meng! Kau meng!" one of them wailed as Velociraptors jumped into the lavatory. Things were made worse, however, by the Metriacanthosaurus finally broke the door down. The Chinese tourists were screaming as the dinosaurs began to fight. The Metriacanthosaurus was killed, and the Raptors turned to the tourists. The tourist's screaming was ended to be replaced with the hissing and crunching of Raptors having a meal.

At the Hotel Triassic, a group of school students on a field trip ran screaming from a pack of Deinonychus. The pack hunters were hissing, relishing the chase. A boy named jimmy tripped and fell. "Nooooo!" he screamed, as the pack of Deinonychus butchered him. "Jimmy! Nooo!" yelled Mrs. Grotowski, the teacher on the trip. The obese lady shut up and froze when the Deinonychus turned to look at her, with their cold eyes. "Ahhhhhh!" she shrieked, as she became the main course of the Deinonychus' meal. The rest of the students ran out of the hotel, running towards the computer center, as the 'Smart Uncles' there would know what to do. As they ran, some of them were pulled into the foliage by hiding Dilophosaurs, while some were blinded by black venom. The Dilophosaurs then stepped out of their hiding place, displaying their neck frills, and spitting at the students. While the blinded ones were being eaten, the remaining one student ran, tears streaming down his face.

Arnold, Hammond, Muldoon, Wu, and Nedry were observing the Capture Crew's progress when they heard a pounding at the computer center door. Muldoon looked at the camera feed screens. "It's a boy," he shouted, "Open up!" They opened the door, pulled the boy in, and relocked the door. "The dinosaurs, they killed everyone! I'm the only one left!" the boy said, trembling. Hammond looked at Arnold. "Call Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler. Tell them to come ASAP," he said, his voice quaking.


	6. Help Has Arrived

**Help Has Arrived**

**Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler were walking on the beach when the call came. "Crap! Now we'll have to cut short our romantic evening!" said Grant, looking at the Caller ID. "Who is it?" asked Ellie as Grant answered the phone. "Hello, Hammond….. What? Oh, shit! I'll be there!" Grant hung up. "Hammond called? Why?" asked Ellie, chasing after Alan. "Some industrial spies turned off the fences. The dinosaurs are loose and are killing tourists and other dinosaurs!" yelled Alan, hopping in his jeep. "I'm coming with you!" Ellie shouted as she hopped into the same jeep. "Grant smiled, "Just as well. Hammond's asking for both of us to go to Jurassic Park."**

**On Isla Nublar**

**Hammond, Muldoon, Nedry, Arnold, Wu, and Jimmy were in the Computer Center, watching the various parts of the park. "48 of the fences are back online," said Nedry. "Electroshock mines enabled," said Arnold. Hammond nodded. He turned to Jimmy, "How many people were there in your field trip?" "37, including three teachers," replied the little boy. Muldoon sighed, "They were chased by a pack of Deinonychus. The rest were killed by Dilophosaurs. Only Jimmy here survived." Just as Hammond was about to reply to Muldoon's comment, a Dimetrodon rammed through the door, but couldn't enter. While all who were inside the Computer Center ran to a corner, Wu and Muldoon stood their ground. Muldoon pulled out a shotgun, Wu pulled out a key. Dashing to the labs, he unlocked a lock on the side of the Poison Cabinet. Just as he was entering the hidden stairway, Hammond pulled him back, shouting, "What the blazes are you doing!" "Getting to my failsafe measures!" yelled Wu in reply, as the room shook under the Dimetrodon's constant ramming.**

**The Dimetrodon had rammed the doorway into total rubble and Procompsognathids were streaming in, chirping excitedly. As Muldoon shot them, the lumbering hulk that was the Dimetrodon roared in defiance, charging into the room, but got its sail-like fin caught by a roof reinforcement girder. Arnold and Nedry had fled into the bunker with Muldoon in hot pursuit. They slammed the door, not noticing that the Dimetrodon was being grappled from behind by a Spinosaurus. The larger dinosaur was tearing at the Dimetrodon's flesh, and the Dimetrodon was roaring in anger. Back in the lab, Hammond was shouting at Wu, "You coward! Running of into your personal bunker! How dare you?" Wu yelled back, "I have prepared.." but was interrupted by a Velociraptor that had jumped into the Computer Center. The Raptor slashed at Hammond, but hit Wu instead, cutting his stomach open, and spilling his intestines out. BANG! The Velociraptor fell dead. Muldoon walked into the lab. "Shit! Wu's dying!" he yelled, pushing Hammond aside. "Muldoon…. Must …….ent……enter……secret….lab!...Henry……Wu……Extinction……," were Wu's last words, as he died on the lab floor. **

**Muldoon turned to Hammond, "Any idea what he was talking about?" "Nope. But I'm guessing that this hidden doorway is his secret lab! Let's go in!" Hammond replied. Entering the doorway, they descended the stairs, and reached a dead end. "What the!" Hammond exclaimed, but Muldoon had spotted the keypad on the wall. "It says name and password. Hmm, could what he was trying to tell us be his name and password?" Muldoon asked Hammond. "Guess so. Try 'Henry Wu' and 'Extinction'," replied Hammond. As soon as Muldoon keyed in the name and password that Wu had provided, the wall moved aside, showing them a decontamination airlock. They stepped in and the wall closed behind them. Once they were through the airlock, both of them gasped. For before them were stacked hundreds of heavy-duty knockout gas canisters. "He was preparing in the event of a fence failure," Hammond said, shocked.**

**The tiny helicopter labeled 'InGen' landed on Hammond's personal helipad. Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler jumped out, each one of them armed with machine guns. "Nice of Johnny to provide us with these," Grant said, Ellie was looking around in horror, "Look, Alan! There's a Spinosaurus, attacking the Computer Center! And there's a herd of Dilophosaurs, having some kind of meal!" "Whatever! We have to find Hammond, and fast," was Alan's reply.**

**Author's Note: Yeah I know it's short. But please review!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Before I start on the next chapter, I would like to thank Sassy Lil Scorpio for her/ his review that brought me to my senses. From this point on, this fic is in Sassy Lil Scorpio's honor! Thanks, Sassy Lil Scorpio!**


	8. Equilibrium

**Equilibrium**

Hammond, Muldoon, Nedry, Arnold, Ellie, and Grant were all grouped together in Wu's hidden gas bunker. They were pondering the purpose of the gas canisters in there.

Hundreds of gas canisters.

"Are there any computer terminals here?" asked Nedry, looking around.

"Possible. I… AHA! There's one!" replied Arnold.

They rushed over to the wall-mounted terminal, but allowed Nedry to pass through. The fat man stretched his arms, flexed his fingers, pulled out a pen, and turned it on. A picture of Wu appeared on the screen.

The image spoke, "Greetings, I come in peace."

Nedry grumbled, "Wu's humor is damn downright corny. What is this, an ET show?" He then typed in several commands, one-handedly, his left hand twirling the pen furiously.

The image continued talking, "Since I have been activated, I can only logically deduce that the dinosaurs have breached their enclosures. I have been pre-programmed with this information."

"That's right. Now tell us how these knockout gas canisters function," demanded Hammond.

"The canisters contain a highly volatile poly-effective bacterium gas. This bacterium has been engineered by the REAL Dr. Wu to affect all the dinosaurs in the park, except for the sauropods. The compound hasn't been field-tested," the image replied.

"Why not the sauropods?" asked Grant, curiously.

"Dr. Wu assumed that the sauropods couldn't stampede and wouldn't harm other dinosaurs. He also considered the fact that unconscious sauropods take large quantities of manpower to be brought back to their erect positions," explained the computer-Wu.

"OK. How do we trigger them?" asked Muldoon.

"The canisters are triggered by turning a valve on their caps. Each canister releases a quantity of gas presumably sufficient to bring down an adult Spinosaurus. For the valve-turning process, wrenches are available in the supply closet 8 feet to the right of this terminal. I advise you to also use the oxygen masks in the closets, for the gas can cause nausea towards humans," replied the computer.

Looking around warily, Hammond said, "Alright, everyone. Get your wrench."

They found the wrenches, and quickly set to work loosening the valve caps on the canisters. Soon, the room was filled with a pinkish gas that reeked of naphthalene, or mothballs.

Just as they had loosened the 56th canister, several Procompsognathids rushed in, chirping excitedly, only to drop unconscious upon inhaling the noxious gas. They were followed by a pack of Deinonychus, which also added themselves to the pile at the doorway.

"Compound-atmosphere ratio sufficient. Vent shafts opening. General atmosphere alarm sounding," said the computer. The general atmosphere alarm, or GAA, was implemented in case widespread knockout gas usage was necessary. The GAA alerted people in the park to put on oxygen masks from the nearest pink lockers (everyone thought a gay person had authorized this color), located in any building in the park, including the bunkers, and supply closets or sheds.

All of them, still loosening valve caps, looked at the screen, and saw a diagram of the island with bright pink lines appearing under all the enclosures. The screen then changed to show video camera shots of the gas belching out of once-concealed air wells on the ground. Dinosaurs were dropping unconscious wherever they stood.

"Cripes, they're all nodding off!" exclaimed Arnold.

"Wu's untested stuff actually worked!" said Muldoon, aghast.

"Computer, display images of Spinosaurs, Allosaurs, Tyrannosaurs, and Utahraptors," Grant suddenly said.

"Acknowledged," said the computer, displaying the requested images.

Everyone immediately knew something was wrong.

The images displayed showed the mentioned dinosaurs still active, though looking as though they were slightly drunk.

"The largest carnivores are up and running!" cried Ellie.

Nedry suddenly ran out of the bunker, jumping over the unconcious Compy's and Deinonychus, up the stairs, and out past the dead Dimetrodon in the Computer Center's doorway.

"Nedry, you ball-less coward!" bellowed Hammond, sounding slightly muffled through his mask.

As if to spite him further, the computer announced, "Gas released is sufficient. Over-dosage will result in the death of the dinosaurs."


	9. Toxins and Doggies

**Toxins and Doggies**

Author's Note: Warning, this chapter contains intense cussing.

Nedry ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him. Damn. He'd gotten so little exercise over the past few years that he couldn't even run properly!

Damn this park.

He'd signed Hammond's contact to be a 'Costa Rican resort computer technician', despite the abstract and rather meaningless words on the contract. It was a mistake he greatly regretted.

Hell, he could have been at home, enjoying Baywatch and a hot cup of coffee, but was running his ass off on this godforsaken, dinosaur-infested island!

Truly, life sucked.

He ran, pushing aside various plants, to find himself near a road. He silently rejoiced, knowing that all of the roads on the island were inter-connected. Wherever he walked, he knew he'd end up at the helipad.

No one knew that Dennis James Nedry was a qualified helicopter pilot.

It had all started on the day his abusive father had sent him to military school.

_Flashback_

"_Dennis! You nerdy bastard, come here!" bellowed a drunken, obese man on a couch surrounded by beer bottles._

_A malnourished, skeletally thin boy with oversized(and repeatedly fixed back together) spectacles appeared in the doorway, "Yes, dad?"_

_Mr. Nedry burped loudly. Holding up an official-looking letter, he had asked, "What is this!" _

"_I…I think it's my certificate," replied a trembling 13 year old Dennis Nedry._

"_CERTIFICATE? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" shouted his alcoholic father._

_Dennis' legs were now literally feeling like jelly. They were trembling so fast, he was swaying from left to right, "I completed a computer course with honors, dad."_

"_COMPUTER COURSE? YOU SKELETAL FUCK, COME HERE!" yelled his father, getting off the couch and picking up a rolled up newspaper on the floor._

_Dennis squeaked in horror, his legs folding under him. He pushed his back against the wall, hoping to heaven that whatever Gods there were up there would help him. His father approached menacingly, with a speed that belied his size and age, the somehow sinister rolled up newspaper in his hands seeming to radiate fear._

_He'd returned to consciousness 2 hours later. Damn, who new newspapers could cause so much damage? His dad always used them._

_Newspapers never left any abuse marks._

_His dad entered the room, smirking evilly. "You're going to military school," he said, his thick lips spitting the words out with relish._

_Dennis could only gape in shock as his father, now smiling sadistically, continued, "You're never coming back."_

_End of Flashback_

Nedry's eyes stung with tears at the memory. He hadn't loved his father, but his father was the one with custody of his mother.

She had been driven insane by his father.

He'd come back from school and as usual, start to prepare lunch for him and dad. Mom was a working mum. Hearing shouts from his parents' room, he'd gone over, out of curiosity, to investigate.

He had seen his father bashing his mom's head with incredible force, with a hair-dryer.

A hair-dryer isn't much, but when it hits a certain spot, damage can be done. His mom's speech centers, cerebellum, and various other cranial nerves had been irreversibly damaged by the brutish impact of the hair-dryer in his father's hands.

She'd gone mad, paralyzed, mostly blind, and spoke with a stutter.

She didn't even remember who was Dennis, her son.

He never saw her again once he had gone to military school.

Shaking his head and wiping his eyes, he sighed. Holding on to his past wouldn't help him now.

Where WAS that damn chopper!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dodgson groaned. Though the Gallimimus had left him alone, he was now feeling sick from inhaling a strange gas that had come out from a concealed air well not to far away from where he lay. He had vomited thrice, and was feeling severely dehydrated.

Hearing footsteps, he turned his head to face the newcomer.

Nedry crashed into the clearing like the obese (and highly stupid) gorilla that he was.

"Nedry…," called Dodgson weakly. Screw the fact that he was an obese, stupid gorilla, he could help.

"Dodgson!" said Nedry, sounding disbelieving and muffled through his oxygen mask.

HIS OXYGEN MASK!

Dodgson's mind raced. He realized that if Nedry and presumably Jurassic park's other inhabitants were wearing gas masks, this would mean that the strange gas might've been toxic.

Dodgson thought himself too young, too enterprising, too potentially rich, and not to mention too handsome to die.

"Give me your mask," growled Dodgson, his dehydrated voice sounding surprisingly menacing.

Nedry stared at him with angry-looking eyes. "I'm NOT handing over this mask. You were prepared to jeopardize my life, not to mention other people's lives, by coming here. If you think I'm going to give you my mask, FUCK YOU!" replied Nedry, kicking Dodgson in the face.

As he groaned from the pain, Dodgson decided to find out more about why Nedry had fallen out with BioSyn. "Why did you terminate our contract! Your coworkers don't care about you. Hammond underpaid you, anyway!" gasped Dodgson, before he threw up all over the ground.

Nedry glared at him, "My coworkers DO care for me. I 'll have you know that they were the ones who backed me up against Hammond when I demanded a pay raise. YOU EAT SHIT, DODGSON!" Nedry proceeded to step on Dodgson's fingers, snapping them. Dodgson screamed in pain, lying in a puddle of his own vomit and blood.

Nedry looked around, hoping for a signboard. Seeing one, he rushed over to it, but it merely stated, "SERENNA VERIFORMANS- JURASSIC ERA FERNS. THIS FERN IS HIGHLY TOXIC, WITH THE SPORES CONTAINING DEADLY BETA-CARBOLINE ALKALOIDS. DO NOT TOUCH!" Nedry got an idea. Using a nearby banana plant leaf to protect his hands, he plucked out some of the deadly fronds. Running over to Dodgson, he triumphantly shouted, "This is for destroying my work, my dedication, and my workplace!"

He then stuffed the fronds into Dodgson's mouth, and held the lips together while pinching Dodgson's nose, forcing him to swallow. He laughed, "Eat, you Doggie!"

Dennis Nedry was not a murderer, but he HAD left Dodgson to die of poisoning there.

Justice was always served.


	10. Adios Amigos

**Adios Amigos**

Hammond sighed behind his oxygen mask as he and the others held out in the bunker containing gas canisters. He didn't tell anyone that over the past few minutes, he had been laboring to breathe. They wouldn't care anyway, the contemptuous bastards. After all the years of work that had been put into this park, BioSyn had ruined it all. Damn Dodgson. Damn them all.

Struck by inspiration, he got up and headed towards the bunker's door. Ignoring the pleas of the bunker's other current residents, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. He would go to his Japanese rock garden, in his bungalow's compound. He would rest there. Should he die there, he would be at peace.

He walked towards his bungalow.

"Crazy goof! Where the heck does he think he's going!" yelled Grant.

"He's always told us that he would like to die in the park. Maybe he's going for one last look," suggested Ray Arnold, throwing the room into silence. Hammond might have been a stubborn, ignorant person, but the way he had apparently chosen to spend his final hours somehow felt heart-wrenching to them.

Hammond finally reached his rock garden. Wheezing heavily, he sat down on a granite garden bench. Looking around, he didn't see the knocked-out dinosaurs the way he normally did. Instead, he felt as though he was a little child, on his first trip to a zoo, seeing unknown animals. As he got up on shaky legs to inspect an unconscious Procompsognathus, his eyes begin to fill with tears. He took a look at his beautifully landscaped rock garden, and the several unconscious dinosaurs lying around. They all suddenly seemed so dear to him.

As John Hammond sat down next to a Koi pond to rest, his last thought from his now oxygen-deprived brain was, 'I'll miss you all.'

Nedry, on the other hand, was walking at a leisurely pace towards Hammond's private helipad. He wasn't in a rush now. In fact, he thought, in about a mere hour, he would be flying away from Jurassic Park. Hammond and the others could kiss his ass and die here.

He was startled by the roaring of an Utahraptor, which then lumbered to a stop right in front of him. Falling over backwards in his haste to turn tail and run, Nedry's last thought was, 'Goddamn lizard!'

Back in the bunker, Arnold was trying to get a computerized map of the park on-screen. Finally succeeding, he quickly scanned it and found what he was looking for.

"Everyone, listen!" he called out, getting the other's attention, "I've found the backup computer center."

"Where is it?" asked Ellie.

"Probably near the Brachiosaur lake. No risk of them damaging the underground complex," replied Muldoon.

"Yeah, it's there. It also has its own ventilation systems, with an electrified airlock entrance," added Arnold, nodding his head.

Slowly leaving the bunker, they quickly walked towards the other computer center, which turned out to be just around 5 minutes away from the main complex. Upon arriving there, they literally breathed easier, with the room's ventilation systems providing an internal, knockout gas-free air supply, enabling them to remove their masks.

"OK! Lets check out these files," said Arnold, sitting down in front of a computer. Tapping several keys, he brought up a screen, with various toolbars and links. Selecting a link which was labeled animals, he keyed in several commands, and came up with the motion sensor counts;

**Species : 29**

**Dinosaurs-**

**Expected**

**Found**

**Allosaurus**

**2**

**2**

**Amargasaurus**

**16**

**0**

**Ankylosaurus**

**9**

**0**

**Apatosaurus**

**11**

**9**

**Brachiosaurus**

**11**

**10**

**Carnotaurus**

**10**

**0**

**Deinonychus**

**13**

**10**

**Dilophosaurus**

**8**

**0**

**Dimetrodon**

**15**

**0**

**Gallimimus**

**15**

**0**

**Hadrosaurus**

**18**

**0**

**Hypsilophodont**

**13**

**0**

**Maiasaura**

**13**

**0**

**Mamenchisaurus**

**8**

**3**

**Metriacanthosaurus**

**18**

**0**

**Microceratops**

**23**

**0**

**Othnielia**

**11**

**0**

**Pachycephalosaurus**

**16**

**13**

**Parasaurolophus**

**19**

**0**

**Procompsognathid**

**69**

**0**

**Pterodactyl**

**25**

**25**

**Skybax**

**8**

**8**

**Spinosaurus**

**3**

**2**

**Stegosaurus**

**16**

**0**

**Styracosaurus**

**13**

**0**

**Triceratops**

**14**

**0**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex**

**2**

**0**

**Utahraptor**

**4**

**1**

**Velociraptor**

**6**

**0**

**Total:**

**Species: 29/ 29**

**Dinosaurs: 83/ 409**

"Holy shit! How did so many dinosaurs die so fast!" exclaimed Grant, his eyes bugging out in shock.

"They didn't die. Well, some probably did, but it is likely that they're knocked out and are not moving, and hence are not countable by the motion sensors," explained Muldoon.

Arnold nodded, "Yup. The flying dinosaurs are at a higher elevation, so they are still up and running."

Ellie pointed a finger towards the screen, "Why are all the Pachycephalosaurs awake?"

Grant looked up and grinned, "It looks like my adrenal theory was correct."

Grant then explained further, noting the other's blank looks, "I theorized that Pachycephalosaurus was a dinosaur with extremely active adrenal glands, meaning that they would be severely hyperactive. Put them on screen and you'll see what I mean."

Arnold put images of the Pachys on the screen, and they all saw the Pachys fidgeting frequently even while knocked out. He then glanced at a reminder icon which appeared at the bottom of the screen, "Hmm, what's this?"

Clicking on it, a program link to Wu's laboratory Cray supercomputers opened, displaying some information;

ORGANISM Gastonia Burgei

Animalia; Vertebraeta; Dinosauria; Theropoda; Ankylosauria.

Specimen Supervisor: Henry Wu

DNA sequence gaps:

GEOCHELONE SULCATA

MACROCLEMYS TEMNICKII

CUORA AMBOINENSIS

Notes: 1-Containment area breached. Organism loose within laboratory complex.

2-Organism is NOT lysine deficient.

ORGANISM Suchomimus Tenerensis

Animalia; Vertebraeta; Dinosauria; Theropoda; Spinosauria

DNA sequence gaps:

CHAMAELEO PARSONII

CHAMAELEO CALYPTRATUS

CHAMAELEO JACKSONII

Notes: 1-Containment area breached. Organism loose within hydroelectric facility.

2-Organism is NOT lysine deficient.

ORGANISM Therizinosaurus Cheloniformins

Animalia; Verterbraeta; Dinosauria; Theropoda; Therizinosauria

DNA sequence gaps:

VELOCIRAPTOR MONGOLIENSIS

SPINOSAURUS AEGYPTICUS

PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS WYOMINGENSIS

TRICERATOPS SERRATUS

Notes: 1- Containment area breached. Organism loose within park sewage systems.

2- Organism is NOT lysine deficient.

3- Organism is hormonally unstable.

Grant stared at the screen, "Therizinosaurus! That's something I want to see!"

"Why?" asked Ellie.

"Paleontologists are still speculating whether or not Therizinosaurus was aquatic, terrestrial, or amphibious. This is probably the first Therizinosaurus in history to be studied alive!" replied Grant happily.

"Honey, all the dinosaurs in the park are the first to be studied alive," said Ellie.

"Did'ya just call me honey!" asked Grant.

"I see a problem though," said Muldoon, ignoring Grant and Ellie,"I ain't no geneticist, but I'm guessing that the scientific names under 'DNA sequence gaps are referring to the DNA used to fill in the sequence gaps?" He turned to Arnold, who shrugged.

"Highly probable, but if that's the case, then why are FOUR dinosaurs listed under Therizin-gizmo whatever?" asked Arnold.

Muldoon's face darkened, "Get Lori Ruso on the phone. I've got a feeling one of Wu's projects isn't a single dinosaur species by itself.

Lori Ruso was writing her reports on the recent hurricane that had hit Isla Sorna, and which had killed an Apatosaurus when a tree impaled its side. That had been one huge body to dispose of, she thought with a shudder. The Procompsognathids were working overtime! The phone rang.

Irritated, she picked it up, "Ruso here… Oh, it's you, Muldoon…. Oh, my God! They got loose! Aha…. WU DID WHAT!" She shouted into the phone. Not that she was against the using of modern animal DNA to fill in sequence gaps, but Wu had broken the limits of the word 'Modern animal'. Cross-breeding dinosaurs to make another dinosaur? Simply, extremely, unethical!

"Grr! Damn Wu! I'll get Burton," she said, putting them on hold.

Muldoon shuddered, all the way back on Isla Nublar, "Remind me never to cross swords with Lori Ruso."

"Hah! The last time you shouted at her, she broke your nose, remember?" said Arnold, smirking.

A deep basso voice was heard calling out from the phone's receiver, "Hello? Muldoon, ya sawannabeech, pickup!"

Snatching up the phone, Muldoon quickly replied, "Burton? What have you got on 'Therizinosaurus'?"

Burton sounded impressed, "You actually were close to pronouncing it right; it's THAIR-EE-ZEE-NO-SOR-USS. I assume that it's amphibious, and omnivorous. I would also advise you to kill it with one shot. Lori mentioned that you mentioned hormonal instabilities."

"Thanks, Burton. Remind me to improve my grammar when I meet you again," said Muldoon, grabbing his gun.

Looking around, he issued orders, while loading his shotgun, "Ellie, stay here and assist Arnold. Grant, you come with me. Take that buffalo rifle in that closet over there. It's safari time."


	11. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Muldoon and Grant moved slowly towards the hydroelectric facility, while being given helpful instructions from Arnold, who was watching their every move from back at the computer center. They were hunting down a rogue dinosaur, one that Hammond had created without his staff's knowledge, except for Wu, who'd resurrected it. According to the computer which was tracking it, it was loose in the hydroelectric facility.

Suchomimus Tenerensis. The name Suchomimus meant 'crocodile mimic', and Grant assured him that the carnivore should be quite efficient in living up to its name. As they approached the hydroelectric facility, Muldoon hailed Arnold on his walkie-talkie, "Ray, do you see any movement?"

Arnold squinted at the computer screen which displayed motion sensor and video camera feeds, "Nothing out here. It's probably inside the maintenance area, near the turbines."

"Roger that, over," replied Muldoon, cutting the communication and leading Grant (and himself) into the facility.

Once inside, they were faced with a T-junction in the corridor. Fortunately, there was a sign indicating a, 'Breach in the perimeter fence', on the doorway to the left turn. Deciding that the Suchomimus couldn't have used the doors to enter, and hence the breached perimeter fence, they slowly moved down the corridor, hearing the loud humming of high-powered machinery up ahead.

As they approached a turn in the corridor, Grant whispered to Muldoon, "See that!"

"What?"

"The ceiling there is higher. I think we're gonna enter the maintenance room by moving down a flight of stairs."

As they turned, Muldoon saw that Grant was right. They were on a wall-hugging platform, linked to the maintenance floor by a narrow, steel staircase. There were no railings.

They climbed down the stairs, being careful not to make so much as a single noise, but were suddenly thrown off-balance and onto the lower floor by something that slammed into the stairs.

Something _invisible._

Muldoon was the first to regain his senses, "Shit, Wu must have used chameleon DNA, just as he did with the Carnotaurus!"

"Whatever DNA he used, we're gonna wipe it out, right?" said Grant, somewhat nervously.

The Suchomimus roared, and disappeared behind the turbines. For a second, they saw it, as the Suchomimus moved into an area with brighter light, before its colors shifted, a 30-foot tall beast, resembling a Spinosaurus without the fin on its back. Rather, the Suchomimus had spines which lay flat, like a porcupines, in a line on its spinal ridge. Pursuing it, guns ready, they were unprepared when the Suchomimus swiped at them with its nearly invisible claws.

"This is like trying to avoid being hit by a stream of water!" shouted Muldoon, for the Suchomimus' colors were constantly shifting, creating the image that they were dodging arms of living water or something similar.

BANG! Grant fired of his buffalo rifle, and hit the Suchomimus on its snout. As blood begin to stain its skin, they began to see the outlines of nostrils, a tongue, teeth, and jaws appear in seemingly midair. Its teeth were 8 inches long. Each.

"Gotcha now, ya son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Muldoon, his shotgun firing into the beast's throat.

As the Suchomimus roared in pain and rage, it swung its tail, and slammed them down with it. Bending over Muldoon, it then opened its jaws to their full 150 degree opening.

The paleontologist in Grant noted this, "Amazing! But it's gonna blow!"

Jumping on the Suchomimus' back, Grant was suddenly slashed in several places by the Suchomimus raising its razor-sharp spinal spines; a muscular jerk that moved them upright. Screaming in pain, he took a grenade form his belt, and aimed his rifle. BANG! The Suchomimus now had a head-sized hole on its left flank. Screeching, it tried to throw Grant off by raising its spines again, only to find that Grant was on the floor, having jumped off, and that something egg-shaped had been stuffed into its wound.

Grant ran, and helped the dizzy Muldoon up, as the grenade exploded, terminating several of the Suchomimus' vertebrae, and peppering them with fragment of bone. It collapsed to the floor, blood pouring out of its oversized jaws. It continued to twitch, as though paralysed. Muldoon stared at it.

"You probably detonated its implanted TNT-Chip," he told Grant.

"Fuck the Chips! It's dead and that's what matters," replied Grant.

Muldoon contacted Arnold through his walkie-talkie, "One down, two to go. Suchomimus specimen has been rendered immobile."

Back at the computer center, Arnold turned to Ellie, smiling, "They got the Suchomimus."

"Thank God," replied Ellie, practically sobbing in relief. But she frowned when she saw the bloodied men through the video camera feeds, "They're hurt! Don't they need first aid?"

Arnold shook his head, "They probably won't return until they kill of the Therizinosaurus and Gastonia. By the way.." Arnold's voice trailed off as he contacted Muldoon, "Robert, I should tell you this, "The Gastonia appears to have been knocked out by the knockout gas. Capture Crews are gonna house it with the Ankylosaurs. It should socialize well there. The Therizinosaurus, however, is loose in," he glanced at a computerized map of Jurassic park's sewers, "Retention pool F."

"Roger, over," said Muldoon.

Muldoon led Grant towards the entrance of the sewers, "Remember what Burton said; Kill it with one shot."

They entered the sewers, and the double doors closed behind them. Muldoon took out the mini sewer map that Arnold had given him, "Pool F… Second left, ninth right, and then down a ladder."

The y slowly trekked through the stinking, sewage-filled water. Once or twice they were shocked when a catfish brushed past their feet in the calf-deep water.

"Surprise! How could they live here!" mumbled Grant.

They trekked into a left turning, where the water, which now contained sludge, was up to the middle of their thighs. Muldoon stopped Grant, "See those red dots ahead?"

Yeah, why?"

"Alligator."

"Fuck."

They shot at the alligator, their shots echoing in a strange, muted way, and managed o kill it. The now-dead alligator was belly-up when they walked past it. It gave Muldoon the shivers. What other things would they encounter here?

They finally left the mid-thigh-deep water, climbing a ladder up to an area which was a tiny four-foot by four-foot platform, with a ladder leading down to a pool of clear, still water.

Muldoon contacted Arnold, "Is it still in Pool F?"

"Checking… Yes, it's stationary, about five feet from the ladder."

They looked down, and saw a dinosaur, just twenty feet in height (or at least they only saw twenty feet of it, some of the dinosaur being underwater), snacking on what seemed to be an alligator's carcass.

"Shit, those claws look nasty!" hissed Muldoon, referring to the Therizinosaurus' sixty-centimeter-long claws. And it had eight of them.

"Yeah, Therizinosaurus means 'Reaping Lizard'," said Grant, aiming his rifle.

"No! We'll have to take this one down with one shot!" reminded Muldoon.

They slowly climbed down the ladder, careful not to make a noise. The Therizinosaurus continued eating its grisly meal, with wet cracking and slurping sounds. They were now standing on the concrete ledge at the circumference of the retention pool.

"Follow me, and shoot it _in the head._ Damage its brain and then aim for the heart: said Muldoon.

Muldoon slowly lowered himself into the water, which turned out to be over ten feet deep, based on the depth markers painted on the walls. Grant followed suit, and both of them then treaded water, slowly edging towards the Therizinosaurus, which had stopped eating, and was letting the alligator carcass drift around tin the pool. As they quietly cocked their guns, it turned its rather Hadrosaur-like head.

And saw them.

With a hiss that made it sound like it was taking a piss, it stepped forward, slashing at the air with its eight claws; each one two feet long. Muldoon and grant had backed up against the concrete ledge, and were firing their guns at its head. Instead of taking multiple hits to its head, the Therizinosaurus was gracefully yet speedily dodging their shots, while stepping even closer to them.

Grant suddenly remembered something from his notes back at college; Therinosauridae-genus dinosaurs had _long claws and wide, presumably fragile pelvic bones._ Taking aim, he fired his rifle at the dinosaur's hips. It tried to dodge, but screeched in pain when the bullet hit it, shattering part of its pelvic bone. It was now eight feet away from them. Snapping its jaws, it slashed at them, but ripped the ladder heading upwards to the platform into shreds, as though it had just torn through aluminum foil.

"God, those claws look strong!" shouted Muldoon, one of his shots finally striking the Therizinosaurus in the head, putting out its left eye.

The Therizinosaurus then unexpectedly slashed with both hands in a cross-cut pattern, catching Muldoon in the chest. Gushing blood from the six bloody lines raked across his chest, Muldoon staggered, and fell into the pool. Grant took the opportunity to shoot at its heart as it turned to pick up the slowly twitching form of Robert Muldoon. The Therizinosaurus roared as the shot hit it in the ribs, first shattering bone, tearing muscle, and finally puncturing its heart. It slowly collapsed into the pool, its legs seeming to fold under its dead weight. The dead dinosaur then sank to the bottom of the pool.

Grant picked up Muldoon and decided to head down a pipe labeled 'Water Treatment Plant'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny Johnson and Nate Wilkinson were sipping their coffees in Jurassic Park's water treatment facility, when the alarm sounded, indicating something from the sewers (normally this meant alligators), had entered the plant's treatment pool. Picking up their rifles, they went outside, and saw Muldoon being carried out by some dude covered in blood.

Johnson turned to Wilkinson, "Call Arnold."


	12. The Final Hours Of Jurassic Park

**The Final Hours Of Jurassic Park**

The remaining human survivors on Isla Nublar gathered together on the beach, waiting for any sign that help would arrive soon. They were tired, injured, and scared. What was supposed to be a vacation had become into a few days of Hell. There were glances towards the remaining staff of Jurassic Park. Sorrowful glances. Angry glances. Hateful glances. Some stared at the dinosaurs, which were now back in their respective enclosures. Sure, the dinosaurs had all been recaptured. But a lost loved one can never be returned, for some scars would never heal.

As they heard the whirring of faraway chopper blades, their hearts filled with hope. They were overjoyed when ten military choppers landed, with an ambulance chopper trailing behind. Soldiers alighted from the choppers, two from each chopper. They ushered the survivors into the helicopters, while some soldiers patrolled the beach's perimeter, watching out for escaped dinosaurs. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Robert Muldoon, and Ray Arnold had to be put in a chopper all by themselves to avoid the survivors from hurting them. The choppers were filled, and they lifted off.

Leaving Jurassic Park behind.

Alan looked sad, Ellie was silent, Muldoon was moping, and Arnold was staring out of the window. He let out a cry when he saw three F-15s flying towards the Park, with BOMBS under their wings. Alan, Ellie and Muldoon were also staring out of the window; tears were streaming their way down Ellie's and Alan's faces.

"P…Pi…Pilot, please circle the island," said Alan in a quavering voice. The pilot obliged, turning the chopper and hovering over the island.

They looked down to see the sauropods, still grazing, totally oblivious to their fate.

They saw the first bomb explode, and as the Hypsilophodontids jumped gracefully, gazelle-like, only to land in the flower of flames that the bomb had created.

They saw the Maiasaurs, still caring for their young, as an F-15 swooped low over them, its bomb bays opening.

They saw the Computer Center, blowing up to bits, and Wu's remaining knockout gas canisters feeding the explosion further.

They saw the Skybax, flapping their leathery wings in alarm as their aviary was cast into shadow by a bomb…

The chopper pilot then flew them away, and they all couldn't hold back the tears. Jurassic park was gone. Forever.

**_Author's Note: Finished! Sorry if I disappointed you, pissed you off, or killed any character that you like. I can only hope you had as much fun reading this stor, as I had when putting it together._**


End file.
